


Library Call Number 613.96 VAT

by NDKiwi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fondue, Libraries, Library Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Steve Rogers's Motorcycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NDKiwi/pseuds/NDKiwi
Summary: A nice, relaxing day at the library for Steve and Bucky quickly turns upside down when they realize that there are people enjoying the self help section a bit more than was necessary.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Library Call Number 613.96 VAT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paia_Loves_Pie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paia_Loves_Pie/gifts).



> This is my first MCU Fic. I wrote it for Paia because they tireless beta almost anything thrown at them and deserve some fluff. And thanks to ArsenicHazard for the beta! (Couldn't let Paia beta her own gift! Lol)

Steve Rogers liked to come to the library and try to catch up on literature he had missed in the sixty-six years he had been on ice. The smell of the pages and the hush of reverence made him nostalgic for his younger days in Brooklyn. He tried to visit once a week if he could. A little down time just for himself, time away from talk of impending wars and fighting and today, for the first time, Bucky had decided to tag along. 

Training was over for the day and Sam and Nat had harangued Clint into going out to the new karaoke bar that had opened near the facility and tried to get them to join. Steve declined; bars these days were far too loud for his taste and Bucky was still not comfortable with crowds yet, so they climbed on their motorcycles and away they sped. 

It was a beautiful day as they drove down to New York City from up near Poughkeepsie and having Bucky riding along beside him, hair flying around his solemn face made Steve’s heart clench. Steve knew he had been through so much but compared to Bucky, his life was a cake walk. All experimentation and enhancements Steve had undergone were of his own free will and, even though he spent the majority of his life under the surface of the North Atlantic Ocean, he still chose that path. Bucky got a raw deal. His life choices and mind were taken from him before he really got to live it. Used as a killing machine and reset. Like a rewound cassette, taped over and over when his contents were no longer relevant to the task at hand. 

Steve glanced over again just in time to see a smirk on Bucky’s lips as he revved his engine and screamed off. It took Steve only a moment to push his bike to follow, his eyes streaming from the cool wind whipping in his face. The long stretch of highway between the cities was usually quiet this time of day and they clocked speeds of upwards of 180 miles per hour, weaving around each other and laughing, alive and feeling like they had way back when.

They fell back into line as they approached the George Washington Bridge, nearly breathless from the adrenaline. Parking had always been hard in the city, even when there were very few cars in the growing metropolis, but being a ‘Super Hero’ had its perks. Quicker than you could say ‘Avengers Assemble’ they were walking up the steps to the impressive New York City Public Library. Steve took Bucky to renew his long expired library card before they split up to do their own thing. They had been there for about an hour when Steve found his way to the non-fiction section and a set of shelves that were oddly devoid of people and paused to look over some titles.

“Oh yes. Right there.” Came a breathy moan just behind the shelf of books that Steve was standing in front of. He assumed, and hoped, it was just someone that was really excited about finding a book they needed. There was some rustling and another moan and suddenly his brain caught up with his ears and a blush spread on his cheeks. He took a hasty step back only to run into a solid form with a slight jump of surprise. He whipped around to find Bucky standing there, hand up in surrender and looking confused.

“What’s going on? I called for you but you didn’t…” Bucky’s questioning was cut off by a loud thump and a giggle and Steve dropped his head into his hand as his blush crept down his neck. Bucky glanced around Steve's body towards the sound, an eyebrow arched. “Are there people back there doing what it sounds like they are doing?”

“I think they are. I mean it sounds like...fonduing.” Steve answered, barely looking up and unable to look Bucky in the eye, just kind of staring off into the near distance over his shoulder.

“Steve, you are 100 years old. It’s ok to say sex.” Bucky chuckled with a smile causing Steve to finally look back at him with an embarrassed smile on his lips too. “Also, have you found out who it is yet?”

“What?!?” Steve looked at his friend in disbelief. “Why the heck would I ever want to do that? That's obscene, Buck.”

“Oh, come on.” Bucky grabbed Steve's hand, sending a shiver up his spine that had nothing to do with the coolness of the metal fingers laced with his own. He was tugged down the row of tall bookshelves laden with the knowledge of the ages until they reached the end. They pressed their backs against the wood and poked their heads around the corner in union like a set of cartoon eavesdroppers and the sight before them nearly made Steve’s eyes pop from his head.

In the aisle in front of them was a tableaux Steve had only ever read about and seen in the dirty little dime store magazines some of the guys in the army had passed around. The one exception was that this was clearly two men. Gone were the overly perky breasts and exaggerated moans only to be replaced with hairy legs and toned muscles. One man, the bottom, Steve thought he had heard them called in passing, was on his hands and knees, head hung low and back arched as the taller of the two gripped his hips from his position on his knees behind him and his hips moved forcefully in an erratic rhythm. The grunts and moans left no doubts as to whether or not the act they shared was being mutually enjoyed. Steve found himself equal parts embarrassingly aroused at the view and disgusted with him and Bucky for still standing there watching.

Steve moved to stand but his feet tangled with Bucky’s and with twin gasps of surprise, they tumbled down to the ground in a heap of limbs that they hastily tried to untangle. He glanced up again with the hope against all odds that the couple had been too engaged in their act to have noticed them. Wrong. They had stilled and with the wave of the kneeling man's hand, blankets appeared and wrapped around each of them on the floor as they uncoupled.

When the men turned, it was just another twist in a long line of serpentine twists this day had taken and both he and Bucky sat, still tangled together, mouths gaping open as they were greeted by them.

“Captain Rogers. Mr. Barnes. What a rather unexpected surprise to see you here.” Came the silky voice of Dr. Stephen Strange. “I assumed my wards would keep everyone out and soundproof the area but I misjudged. Didn’t expect other members of Tony’s team to show up here.” He explained nonchalantly as he helped the other man sit up, revealing Tony Stark.

“Hey Cap, RoboCop. You two here to partake in the carnal joys in the stacks too? Finally, I mean.” Tony smirked at the matching deer in the headlight looks that his comment received. “Been dancing around each other for more than half a century.”

“No, we…”

“I don’t know what..” Both men began to scramble up and away as they stumbled over their words. Tony and Stephen were both sporting knowing looks.

“Dear me, I think I broke the grandparents over there.” Tony joked.

“I think they doth protest too much.” Stephen chuckled and leaned down to press a kiss to Tony's greying temple. “Let's leave these two and head back to the sanctum to finish what we started.”

“Yeah and you two,” Tony waved a hand at the other two bewildered men as he and Stephen stood and a portal began to open behind them, “can have the discussion you should have had in 1945. See you tomorrow.” And with that, Tony and Stephen stepped through the portal, which closed around them, leaving Bucky and Steve to stare at an empty aisle as the sound that had clearly been blocked out by the spells Strange had employed, rushed back in.

Steve swallowed as he tried to process what he had seen and heard and if what they said had a ring of truth to it. But it was Bucky who spoke first in his soft, deep voice.

“They weren’t wrong. About any of it.” He commented with his head slightly bent, long hair framing his face. He lifted his head slowly and huffed out a laugh. “Well except for the part that we were here to have sex. Though if we needed guidance, I see that they chose this aisle for a reason.” He pointed over Steve’s shoulder to a book on the shelf. When Steve turned and looked he was not the least bit surprised to find that there were several versions of the Kamastutra lined up there.

The utter incredulity of the situation made Steve start to laugh. Bucky followed him in suit until a woman from a few stacks over shushed them. They both had tears on their cheeks and Steve was gripping his chest over his heart with his right hand, Bucky was doubled over, a hand on Steve’s shoulder as they caught their breath. When they calmed, Steve wiped his eyes and cleared his throat. 

“True. And I agree. Tony just said something that I have kept bottled up since...well since I’ve known you really.” They caught each others eyes then and Steve suddenly blushed again. “I love you Buck. And I mean that in every sense of the world. When you were..” Steve paused, closing his eyes for a brief moment before opening them again, his brow furrowed as he remembered things. “When I thought you were dead, a huge piece of me died, too.”

Bucky reached out to take Steve’s hand in his normal one. “I love you, too, Stevie. Thoughts and memories of you were the only part of my brain they could never fully get rid of.”

“Oh, Buck…” Steve sighed like a weight had been lifted off his chest, one he had carried around under all the others that piled on him, one he thought he would carry forever. He pulled his oldest and dearest friend closer and kissed him softly. Nearly a hundred years of missed time and emotion was poured into the one relatively chaste kiss and they broke apart rather quickly. Bucky stood there, a half smile coupled with a glazed over look on his face.

“Let's head back. Then we can talk about where we go from here and how we even attempt to make up for lost time.” Steve said with hope in his voice and Bucky laced their fingers together as they headed through the cavernous library and out its doors. They climbed on their bikes after Steve reluctantly released Bucky’s hand.

“Yeah, good plan. Though I am hoping soon we can fondue, too.” Bucky flashed a toothy smile before revving his bike and peeling away, leaving a crimson faced Steve in his dust. 

“Fuck.” The composed Captain swore and sped after him.

**Author's Note:**

> 613.96 VAT is the Dewey Decimal System call number for the original Kamasutra.


End file.
